In recent years, stereoscopic image display apparatuses which display video signals stereoscopically have been widely used. In a stereoscopic image display apparatus, parallax images viewed from different viewpoints are displayed, and different parallax images are viewed with the left eye and the right eye. Accordingly, video signals can be stereoscopically viewed.
According to an autostereoscopic manner, which is one of the techniques for displaying stereoscopic images, parallax images are simultaneously displayed on a liquid crystal display, for example, and a lenticular lens is placed on the liquid crystal display. By viewing the liquid crystal display through the lenticular lens, the viewer can view different parallax images with the left eye and the right eye. By the autostereoscopic manner, however, the region where images are stereoscopically viewed cannot be made sufficiently large.